Tomorrow
by Boyue
Summary: Russia and China's anniversary does not go very well. -RussiaChina-


_APH and its characters (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Russia x China_

_

* * *

_**TOMORROW**

_

* * *

_February 14 – Lunar New Year.

Yao sighed tiredly as he unlocked the door. A plastic bag full of leftover incense sticks swung from his wrist. The day had been exhausting. He wasn't in the shape to fight through an eager temple crowd or argue with Yong-Soo for an hour about why the Korean did not deserve any red envelopes.

He closed the door behind him and set the bag on the table. He rotated his sore shoulders and stretched out all his muscles. A sweet scent filled his nostrils, but in his tired state, Yao could care less about the fragrance. His body was overwhelmed by coarse sweat and ashes, and all he really wanted was a warm shower and a good cup of tea to coo him to sleep.

Ivan, on the other hand, had a different idea.

The Russian, excited as a child with a bright smile, beamed from the hallway and almost skipped his way over. He wrapped Yao into his embrace and pulled the older man against him. A kiss was planted on Yao's lips before Ivan placed his chin on Yao's sore shoulder.

"Yao~"

"I'm tired, Ivan," Yao responded with a shrug, hoping to unlatch himself from the Russian grip of death. "I want to go to bed."

To his surprise, the Russian released him. But before he could slip away to the comfort of the bedroom, Ivan's hands locked around his waist and he was trapped once again. A confused and hurt look touched Ivan's otherwise childish face. It made Yao worry. Worry, however, was no match for fatigue.

"What is it?" Yao tried to keep a positive tone. After a whole day of dealing with Yong-Soo, he was not up for dealing with another child. The unlucky fact would be that the child happened to be his lover. And sometimes, love could conquer fatigue. Unfortunately right now, love was not doing so well.

"You were gone for the whole day," Ivan pointed out with furrowed brows and pouted lips, "and you are going to bed already!"

"I told you I am tired. Yong-Soo took my Kitty-chan's charm and I had to chase him down to get it back. I can't run as much as I can before! It's tiring!"

"B-but, Yao~!" came the whine from Ivan, eyes widened and lips quivering. "I thought we were going to do something special tonight."

"Aiyah… you didn't want to come to dinner with us."

Yao eased himself out of Ivan's grip. He rubbed his shoulder and strolled away, hand dismissing his Russian half. Ivan stalked behind him. Yao groaned inwardly as he was drawn up against Ivan's body again. If Ivan was going to be like this, he might as well use it to his advantage.

"That's not what I am talking about," Ivan whined.

"You didn't want to come to the temple either," Yao said, leaning into Ivan and resting himself against the taller man.

Ivan twirled the tail of Yao's braid before he ran his fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. The other hand strongly anchored their bodies together. The sensation was almost soothing if it weren't that Yao's legs were giving out and he was slowly melting into Ivan. The soft scent of sunflowers lured him.

"I was home preparing for tonight!"

"Preparing for what?" Yao leaned away after his knees buckled once and he nearly collapsed on his lover. He put his hands on Ivan's arms and pushed off. Bed would be very nice right now. A loud yawn and arms stretching upward, he said, "But I need to sleep now. We'll talk in the morning."

"Y-Yao! Aren't you forgetting something?" came another whine from Ivan.

Yao paused for just enough of a moment to think. Nothing crossed his mind except the soft fluffy feel of his Kitty-chan pajama. A dreamy smile loomed over his face at the thought of snuggling into bed, hugging his Kitty-chan plush. His eyes fell from the pleading amethyst eyes staring at him to the plastic bag on the table.

Ah. Yes, he did forget something. A lazy finger pointed at the bag. Ivan followed the line and blinked at the plastic bag. Yao did not know why Ivan suddenly perked up and attacked the plastic bag like a rabid animal or why the excitement disappeared just as quickly when the Russian took out the box of incense sticks. For that matter, why did it look like Ivan was going to burst into tears and ripe open someone's throat at the same time?

"What's… the matter?" Yao felt like he had to ask. In the event that Ivan did something unprovoked.

"You forgot," Ivan said in a haunted voice. The incense box crushed in his grip.

Yao tried to think. Most of his brain cells had already fallen asleep. Intimidated by the aura, he slid his feet back to create distance. Even still, it wasn't as if he could escape from the frightening glare. His eyes scanned the living room, hoping for a hint, a reminder – anything to help to recall what it was that he had forgotten.

"W-was I supposed to bring you back something from the temple?"

"You forgot," the Russian repeated. His voice lowered an octave.

Was it Ivan's birthday? No, that was months ago. In fact, Yao could still remember how that day was spent; his body ached just at the faint thought of it. Ivan was rough that night; but it was worth the pain next morning to make the Russian happy. For now, the matter at hand was stopping Ivan from throwing a fit.

Yao's feet slid back another step. The distance he sought was quickly closed in by Ivan's lurking frame.

"I made you baozi, didn't I?" Yao twisted a smile.

A slight miscalculation sent him bumping into the wall. He turned his head; the white wall taunted him. He looked back; Ivan shadowed him. He swallowed the squeak in his throat and glanced up at Ivan. Ice orbs chilled the flow of his blood. Yao's sore back pressed against the cement. Ivan's hands gripped his shoulders. Yao winced; he knew Ivan wasn't intentionally trying to harm him, but the Russian hardly knew his own strength.

"I-Ivan…?"

"You forgot our anniversary."

Anni-what?

"It's our anniversary," Ivan said, the lowering of his eyes sent pangs and cold shudders to Yao. Their foreheads met. Yao smelled vodka with each word Ivan spoke.

"I-Is it? Already? It came so quickly this year…"

"It's always on Valentine's Day," the Russian insisted. Fingers tightened their grips. "Yao forgot about us. Yao forgot about me and spent time with his _family_ instead…"

Despite the strain in Ivan's voice, the disappointment on his round face was obvious even to the exhausted Yao. And guilt was a good contender against fatigue. Yao lifted his hands and playfully squished Ivan's cheeks, hoping it would smooth over the frown. His fingers pinched the corners of Ivan's lips. He would much rather see a smile than the menacing blank gaze.

"You are part of the family too," Yao insisted. "You didn't want to come."

"They wouldn't want me there."

There was no arguing with that. Yao's younger siblings were not particular fond of their elder brother's choice in love. Yao bit his lower lip, bleaching the skin.

"We can make it up tomorrow," he suggested, beaming as wide of a smile as he could.

"It's not our anniversary tomorrow," Ivan grumbled, words mutated in sound because of Yao's pinches. "It is tonight. We are supposed to celebrate tonight."

And the fingers tightened on the shoulders. The atmosphere shifted. Ivan's hand strayed from Yao's shoulder. Coarse skin brushed his neck. Yao gulped, and Ivan's fingers bobbed along with his Adam's Apple. While he knew Ivan would never hurt him again – the Russian would not dare –, Yao was still cautious.

"What would you like to do then?"

"You said you were tired."

Pressure applied from thumb and index finger. Yao dropped his hands from Ivan's cheeks. They clutched the Russian's wrists. A quiet battle engaged between them. Caramel eyes stared at lilac ones. Yao swallowed again; Ivan's fingers were getting too tight for comfort. Yao strengthened his grip on Ivan's wrists. They stared, unblinking.

"You won't forgive me?" Yao asked.

A long breath of silence. A spark lit up in Ivan's eyes before the Russian softened and lowered his hands from Yao's throat. Yao sighed in relief. He did not move his body; he did not want Ivan to know that he was scared. Their relationship was a constant struggle for dominance and Yao could not lose.

"We'll make it up tomorrow?" Ivan asked; the innocence coated his voice.

"Hn. Tomorrow…"

* * *

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

_Boyue's Note: Nhhh. I haven't written any RoChu in a while and have fallen out of touch. B-but I had to write something for this special day~! ;^; So bad..._

_02.14.10_

_8:45 PM_


End file.
